


Protect You

by SmallRedRobin13



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Is it possible for there to be a fluffy Morrigan?, i guess we'll find out, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 10:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10358196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: The crackling fire had began to fade as Morrigan leaned against Steve Amell, sighing softly and beginning to doze off.





	

The crackling fire had began to fade as Morrigan leaned against Steve Amell, sighing softly and beginning to doze off. Today had been a trying day for both of them -Steve had found the now tranquil body of his friend Eve torn to pieces by a demon in the tower and being around Templars was always a little tense for Morrigan- and they both were ready to fall asleep. Steve yawned, not bothering to cover his mouth so he wouldn’t disturb his love.   
“I’ll protect you.” He promised her, hoping her natural venom would be less potent with her exhaustion.   
“Oh? And what, pray, will my young healer protect me from?” She snarked sleepily. Steve nearly shrugged, before remembering that he had an apostate sprawled across him.   
“I don’t know. Anything. Anyone.”   
Morrigan snuggled up to him, resting the top of her head against his chin.   
“Good.”


End file.
